This invention relates generally to devices for rolling up hose and more particularly to devices for rolling lengths of collapsible fire hose into coils for transportation or storage. According to prevailing practice, firemen must coil hoses which have been spread out at the scene of the fire by hand. The coiling operation includes raising one end of the disconnected hose to eliminate trapped water, flattening the hose to push out further water, and starting with a coupling appliance at one end of the hose, rolling the hose into a coil. Since the hose is lying on the ground, firemen must kneel or stoop to coil the hose, flattening and straightening each round as it enters the coil to force any remaining water out the free end of the hose. After the hose is coiled and returned to the firehouse, it is frequently necessary to uncoil the hose again to clean its exterior and dry its interior. Then it must be laid out on a flat surface and coiled up again, by hand.
A need, therefore, exists for a simple device to eliminate the kneeling and stooping involved in this chore.
It is, therefore, a major object of my invention to provide a portable hose roller which is capable of coiling hose lying extended on a ground surface without the user being required to bend or stoop during the coiling.
It is another important object of my invention to provide a portable hose roller which is capable of rolling sections of hose and maintaining them on the roller for storage;
It is a further object of my invention to provide a portable hose roller of the type described which is inexpensive to manufacture and simple to use;
It is still another object of my invention to provide a portable hose roller of the type described which can be either stored with hose attached or from which the coiled hose can be easily detached without uncoiling.